Let's Make Good on Our Pact
by Obsessed01
Summary: As stated in the title, Seth and Summer make good on their pact. Companion piece to Let's Make A Pact.


A/N: Yeah, so I definitely think I got more feedback for this than I have for any other one-shot so, like, thanks for that! Almost all of you asked for more so here it is: Part Two! I hope it lives up to your expectations. Another thing, Ryan did come to Newport but nothing happened like it happened in the show…she didn't kiss him by the pool but they did go to Tijuana. Anna doesn't exist and Summer hasn't admitted her feelings for him or anything. Just a quick warning, there is a sex scene in this chap but I don't feel the need to rate it R so just if you don't like sex then don't read it.

Seth pushed past the sweaty bodies, trying to find air that didn't stink of vodka. He made his way up the stairs and down the hallway, looking to find an empty room. He wanted some peace, which was hard to find at a party like this. Someone pressed against him and he groaned, trying to find a way around them.

"Watch it," the voice said sharply, looking up at him.

Immediately, he noticed the dark brown eyes of Summer Roberts staring back at him. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

She didn't move, instead pressing closer to him, and he wondered if he was expected to say something else. A small smile twitched at her lips as she looked at him. "Cohen."

"Um, yes?"

"Do wanna go somewhere?" she asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Uh, excuse me?" he asked, shocked that she would even suggest something like that.

"You heard me," she said, reaching up and touching the collar of his polo lightly. He figured it was probably a bad thing that she now knew she drove him crazy because he could feel her pressing harder against him, trying to pass it off as the crowded hallway.

She raised her eyebrows in suggestive question and he wondered briefly how much alcohol she had consumed that night but quickly decided he didn't care. "Okay," he said as she took his wrist and led him to the nearest door.

It took them two bedrooms, a closet, and one bathroom, which, oddly, was occupied, to find an empty room. Summer walked in, not bothering with the lights and backed Seth up to the bed, pushing him into a sitting position. Then, she walked to the window, looking out at the people on the beach.

"So, um, this house has a nice decorating theme," he said, eyeing the bedding. He was completely confused but, of course, decided talking wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Hush," she told him. "I'm thinking."

"Okay."

She pivoted on her foot so fast, Seth jumped a little. She looked down at her hands before looking back at him. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy—"

"Summer, that ship has sailed," he said, interrupting her.

She gave him a pointed glare and he quickly returned his gaze to the bed, not in the mood to have his ass kicked tonight. "Anyway, you probably have no recollection of this whatsoever but, well, we were stuck in an elevator. God, it was like two years ago…nevermind. I shouldn't even have taken you in here because what if someone saw and then how do I explain that?"

"Summer?" Seth said, interrupting her rambling. "I remember."

And those two simple words are what started it all. "You remember? The pact?"

"Yeah. I wasn't, like, waiting or anything. I did forget about it until now," he said, trying to make himself seem a little less desperate.

"Oh, yeah, me too," she said, her voice carrying the same tone.

"But you probably already—"

"No," she said, cutting him off quickly. "I…I haven't." She looked down at her hands again, like she was embarrassed to be admitting this.

"But, it's only December. You still have time," he said, his tone holding traces of comfort.

"I don't want to wait," she said suddenly. "God, all those guys out there…they just…they aren't…" she struggled to find the right words.

"I get it," Seth said, saving her from trying.

There was a knock on the door, and then someone twisting the handle. Thankfully, Summer had locked it. "We're in here!" Summer called, waiting for the person to leave.

"Well, hurry up!" a muffled voice yelled from outside.

"Oh shut up! We'll leave when we're finished! Now, get the hell away from the door!"

There were a few undistinguishable grunts and some heavy footsteps as the person left.

Switching gears, Summer said, "Anyway, do you think we could, like…you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, of course. Um, do you want to right now?"

"No. I don't want to do it here." She thought for a minute. "My house is gonna be empty tomorrow night because my dad's going…nevermind that's not important. What's important is that no one will be home. So come over, like, seven?"

"Okay," he said, still not sure this event had processed.

Then she took a few steps forward and, leaning down, she kissed him gently. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberry. She moved back a fraction of an inch. "Thanks," she said, before leaning in and kissing him again. Pulling away she ran a thumb over his bottom lip, removing any traces of lip gloss, and walked to the door. "Seven. Don't forget." And then she disappeared into the crowded hall.

Like he could.

------------------

Seth fidgeted as he stood on Summer's doorstep. He could hear the chimes sounding throughout the house. He was hoping upon all hope that Summer hadn't been completely drunk last night and would remember the conversation that took place in the guest bedroom at Holly's beach house.

The door opened and he found Summer, clad in nothing but lacy, black boyshorts and a wifebeater. Later, she would tell him that she hadn't done that just to torture him, but he knew her better. "Summer, I…oh god…so, what's up?" he tried casually.

She laughed, loving what she was doing to him. Grabbing his jacket, she pulled him inside. "So, you came," she said, as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

"Yeah, so do you always walk around your house in your underwear?" he asked, eyeing the tiny strip of black fabric as he slipped out of his shoes.

"Only when no one's home," she said, smiling, as she turned to hang his coat in the closet. "Which is always." She turned her head to look back at him but noticed he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes were focused on her butt, which, she knew, was partially visible due to the fact that boyshorts are designed to ride up your ass.

Feeling her gaze, he looked up and his cheeks reddened, like a school boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. "Oh," he said, trying to act normal.

She just laughed and took his hand. "Come on, my bedroom's upstairs."

Summer led him up the stairs and through her doorway to her very pink bedroom. The walls were painted a pale pink and the furniture was white, including her big canopy bed. She had a pink comforter complimented by darker, almost purple, bed sheets. There were millions of pink trinkets littering the room.

"Wow, it's very pink," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Yup," she said, sitting down on her bed. "Come here," she said, and he crossed the room to stand in front of her.

Silence settled around them before Seth finally broke it with, "So."

"So," Summer mimicked.

"What do we do now?"

Getting up on her knees, Summer pulled him closer, peeling his button down off his shoulders. He felt her breath, hot on his ear as she whispered, "Now, you undress me."

"Oh god," Seth said, swallowing so loud he wouldn't be surprised if she heard it.

She nipped at his earlobe as her hands worked their way up under his shirt. Seth was nervous and not quite sure what to do, so he settled for resting his hands lightly on her waist. She tugged his shirt off, throwing it in a heap on the floor. She ran her hands over the planes of his bare chest, exploring the new skin.

"Cohen," she breathed, pulling back. Putting her small hands on his shoulders and twisting oddly, she pushed him onto the bed behind her. She straddled one of his thighs as she worked his belt buckle. Quickly disposing of his pants, she leaned down, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Reluctantly, he pushed at her shoulders. She backed off, looking at him, wondering what he was doing. "Are you…are you sure?" he asked.

And the fact that he felt the need to make sure she was okay with this was…sweet. And Summer didn't do sweet. Mentally, she added another thing to the long list of reasons why she liked Seth Cohen. Her list of reasons why she didn't like him being equally as long. But of course those were all the things that she _pretended_ not to like about him, which in actuality she thought were quite cute, so technically that whole list should be on the other list. Yeah, he was definitely driving her insane.

Instead of running the risk of saying something like the thoughts she had just had, she just nodded her head and leaned back down to kiss him.

And it was as if he just needed her permission to please her because all of a sudden his hands were all over her body doing things a virgin like him shouldn't be able to do. His hands slipped easily under the back of her shirt as he pulled it over her head. Seth's eyes immediately went to her chest, covered only by her bra, which of course matched the black underwear.

She smiled at him as his hands traveled slowly up her rib cage, expertly cupping her breasts. She bit her lip as he leaned up, his lips meeting the valley in her chest. His hands went around to where he found the clasp of her bra and he quickly unhooked it. He slid the straps slowly down her arms before dropping the bra in a pile at the end of the bed. His mouth was warm and wet and she moaned when he touched her. Carefully, he rolled them over so she was now on the bottom. He lay on his side, his body pressed up against her, as his fingers barely grazed her skin. They traveled down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her boyshorts. He ran a finger under the elastic of them and her hips lifted from the bed just slightly.

He could see it in her eyes, the way her skin was slowly turning pink with arousal, that for once in their relationship (if you counted their witty banter a relationship) that he had the power. He had always figured she would dominate in the bedroom but he could see now she was waiting for him to touch her. She looked at him, her eyes darker as her pupils dilated and her breathing unsteady, and whispered, "Cohen."

He didn't know why she called his name but suddenly he was overcome with the urge to kiss her. So he did, leaning down slowly, he pressed his lips against hers as he felt her hands go to his hair. She tugged gently at his bottom lip as his hand finally reached its destination.

------------------

A few years back, if you had told Summer Roberts that she would lose her virginity to Seth Cohen, she probably would have kicked your ass. If you had told her that, not only would they have sex, but that it would be amazing sex, she would have kicked your ass twice. Now though, as she laid under her him, panting and sweaty, the last thing she wanted to do was kick someone's ass.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, wow," he said, letting his head drop to her neck.

It's not like Summer had anything to compare it too, but she knew that was good sex. She also knew that it wasn't supposed to be because they were both virgins and your first time was supposed to suck. That was why she picked Seth Cohen. He would do the awkward, painful part for her and then she could have sex with other people.

But the problem was, that wasn't awkward or painful. Something had just clicked with them and it was right. The initial plan was to have terrible sex and then send him out the door. Now though, she didn't want to move. He was breathing heavily, their bodies moving in synchrony, and, clichéd as it was, they fit together.

She pulled his head off of her neck and back up to her mouth, crushing her lips to his. "You know," she whispered, kissing him in between words, "you," kiss, "are really," kiss, "really," kiss, "good in bed."

"I try," he said, grinning stupidly at her as she kissed him again. His head dropped back down to her chest and he started kissing her neck.

"You wore me out, Cohen," she said, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"Don't go to sleep," he said, looking up at her. "Let's talk about something." She smiled at this but didn't say anything. "Okay, we don't have to talk. Let's do it again," he suggested.

She laughed and kissed him. "We can do it again when we wake up. Right now, let's sleep."

Seth kissed her one more time before laying his head back down. Summer threaded her fingers through his hair until his breathing grew steady. Her intentions were never to start a relationship with a guy like Seth Cohen. I mean, he was Seth Cohen. But she knew that her intentions weren't very good to begin with. So she decided to chuck intentions and expectations and be with Seth because she wanted him, not his social status (granted, it wasn't very high), or his money. She knew that this would drop her to the bottom rungs of the social ladder come Monday but she also knew that he was worth it.


End file.
